In architectural lighting applications, such as arch lighting, bridge lighting, tunnel lighting, frame lighting, line projection, low height lighting or grazing lighting, a light emitting system producing linear and narrow beams can be more appropriate and/or necessary for emphasizing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,835 discloses such a light emitting system. It comprises a linear reflector having a multi-parabolic-structured shape, a linear array of Light Emitting Diodes, hereinafter designed as LEDs, aligned with a linear focal plane of the reflector. The linear array of LEDs is mounted within the reflector and is oriented so as to face the reflector.
Due to the location of the LEDs along the focal plane of the reflector and to the multi-parabolic-structured shape of this reflector, this light emitting system outputs parallel beam rays and projects a narrow light strip out of the linear array of LEDs and on a long distance. The shape of the light strip produced by this known device depends on the outlet geometry of the reflector.